


Miss Smith

by NightmareGuardian



Series: Sarah Jane Crush [1]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Doctor Who References, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Robot Feels, Robot POV, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Yes my Sarah Jane crush is showing in this one what of it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: Miss Bane-Smith is the AI programmed to protect the Archetype.





	Miss Smith

**What Luke/Archetype does.**

**What the robot does.**

**What everyone else does.**

* * *

Life signs accelerated. Heartbeat quickening. Archetype awakening.

Powering up. Ocular systems functioning. Standing.

Archetype running. 

Following. 

Alternate life form approaching. 

Unknown life form! Unknown life form! Unknown life form! Unarmed unknown life form. Defenses lowering. Archetype's safety ensured. 

...

Archetype leaving.

Following. 

Unknown life form: "Why's she following us?"

Unknown life form is not registered. Unable to respond. 

Secondary life form detected. Enters room.

...

Secondary life form: "AI!"

Unknown life form is not registered. Unable to respond. 

Archetype: "Help us, please." 

"How may I assist?" 

Secondary life form: "Can you get us out of here?"

Unknown life form is not registered. Unable to respond.

Unknown life form: "Hello?"

Secondary unknown life form: "I think she can only respond to you."

Potential weapon detected on secondary unknown life form. Threat identified.

Defenses rising. Right arm extending. Left arm extending. Full body turn. Seizing threat. 

Message receiving. 

_'Make your location known!'_

 Mouth opening.

Sound emitting.

...

Archetype: "Please stop!" 

Obeying. All functions ceasing.

...

Secondary unknown life form: "You have to tell her."

Archetype: "Okay, um, AI-"

Standing straight.

"How can I be of assistance?"

Archetype: "Can you get us all out of here?" 

Quickened speech implies fear. 

"Affirmative."

...

...

Archetype: "Do it!" 

"Obeying."

Obeying.

Grabbing all life forms. Transporting.

New surroundings detected. UV sunlight. Vision sensors adjusting.

Archetype: "Get in." 

Obeying. Entering mobile vehicle.

Secondary unknown life form: "So, AI's usually have a set master. I think that's you." Points at Archetype.

"Affirmative."

Secondary unknown life form: "So, you give her orders and she has to obey. Also, you can ask questions."

Archetype turns to face me. Archetype: "Why did you make that loud noise in the Ladies?" 

"I received instructions from the Bane to alert them to my-our position." 

Archetype: "Okay, so... Don't obey any orders from the Bane...?" 

Goes against primary directive! Goes against primary directive. Malfunction! Malfunction!

Circut had blown.

Secondary unknown life form: "Cancel that order!"

Archetype: "Cancel last order." 

Obeying. 

... Secondary unknown life form: "Ugh. She'll not obey me."

Archetype: "Can I set you to obey others?" 

"Affirmative."

Archetype: "How?" 

"That is for you decide. Key words can be used in an emergency. Until then, simply introduce them to and I will register their voice print. Tell me to take orders from them and I will obey."

Secondary unknown life form: "But she won't take orders that override her primary directive. I'll help you when we get my house."

Archetype: "I want you to say everything you're doing if it is from someone I haven't introduced." 

"Command registered." 

Vehicle stopped. Teleporting.


End file.
